Broken Rules
by aj344
Summary: Somebody breaks a rule-AU as of season 11
1. Monday 3 March 2014

**I do not own NCIS**

_Monday, 3 March 2014_

_0730_

_NCIS Bullpen_

Slamming the phone down Gibbs muttered, "Damn it DiNozzo." They had a case and DiNozzo was breaking rule 3, never be unreachable. "McGee find DiNozzo." Gibbs let out a stream of cuss words picked the phone back up dialing again.

"Tracing DiNozzo's cell boss." McGee replied his fingers flying over the keyboard. "Uh Boss Tony's at home."

"Take Bishop and go get him meet me in Anacostia Park, we got a dead marine." Gibbs said holstering his SIG and grabbing his coffee.

"On it Boss." McGee said standing and grabbing his gear across from him Bishop was doing the same.

They all entered the elevator at the same time splitting up at the company cars, Gibbs being faster and peeling out of the parking lot before McGee and Bishop. The ride to Tony's apartment seemed long Bishop was lost in a world of music and her Iphone. Pulling behind Tony's car they both exited at the same time entering the building McGee took the elevator while Bishop took the stairs it was only three stories after all, she found Tony's door at the top of the stairs and knocked she heard something fall over and Tony yelp and the sound of laughter, female laughter causing Bishop to roll her eyes thinking of the stories she had heard. The door opened by a woman she was dressed in one of Tony's dress shirts that hung almost to her knees she was not too short or tall with olive toned skin and curly sun kissed dark brown hair hanging almost to her waist, her chocolate brown eyes still sparkling with laughter.

"Yes, may I help you?" The woman asked. Bishop could hear the Middle Eastern accent in her voice, before she could open her mouth to ask for Tony McGee came up behind her. Bishop heard him stop suddenly and gasp in surprise.

"Ziva?"

**Poof.**


	2. Just an Authors Note

After much debate I have decided to continue this, the first chapter will serve as a prologue, there have been a few minor changes to chapter one, chapter two will be going back to when Ziva came back to DC and Tony, after a couple of chapters we'll catch back up to Ziva answering Tony's door, may get fluffy and a little out of character. I hadn't planned on continuing this so I'm working on the next chapter now so I should have it up in a few days, maybe a week.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES!

AJ


	3. Monday 17 February 2014

I still do not own NCIS CBS and Donald Bellisario do!

**Time to see what Ziva's been up to**

_Monday_

_17 February 2014_

_1430_

_Hong Kong_

Ziva dropped her bags she had been carrying on the table just inside her hotel suite, it was week two in Hong Kong and she knew Vance would probably soon be calling her telling her it was time once again to move on. When he had called her after the attack in Israel she had been wary of him she had thought that perhaps he was going to try to use her as bait but when he had suggested she travel the world under an assumed identity until Parsa and his men were either dead or in prison she began to maybe trust him just a little more than she did before. But then he suggested to her that she cut the ties holding her to the US for now she had been furious with him but after his explanation of not wanting to put anyone in further danger she agreed, even made it seem like to Tony that she wouldn't return to DC. The three days they had in Israel had solidified what she already suspected, she was madly in love with him and even if it meant leaving him forever she would go the end of the world to protect him just as she knew he would do for her.

She walked to the bathroom an turned the taps on hot and added her bubble bath smiling at the thought of what Tony had told her about Tim's reaction to learning he liked to indulge in a hot bubble bath on occasion. She called room service ordering a lunch of a chicken salad and a sparkling water. She shed her clothes putting on her robe just as her phone rang and the knock came at the door. She walked to the door sliding the phone on at the same time.

"This is Sophie." Ziva said answering the phone as she pointed the bellhop to the terrace.

"Sophie huh? You have company?" Vance asked.

"Just my lunch Uncle." Ziva replied he was Uncle Leon as long as she was in hiding.

"I see well I have news for you, just a moment Sophie" Vance said laying the phone down. Ziva could hear Vance and Gibbs both but could not understand what was being said. She handed the bellhop a 5 dollar coin and leading him towards him the door all the while still holding and hearing the muffled conversation of Vance and Gibbs, she heard Vance tell Gibbs to be careful out there. Ziva was letting the man out of the room when Vance spoke again.

"My news Sophie, is whenever you are ready you are free to come home." Vance said.

"What! Parsa is gone?" Ziva asked.

"Dead killshot by Agent Gibbs when he held Agent Bishop hostage, DiNozzo and McGee and a team of other agents took down the rest of Parsa's cell, all but one are dead. Shall I get you a plane to DC Ziva?"

"Not quite yet director could you possibly get me a flight to Tel Aviv? I have some loose ends from my father's estate I need to see too, also some personnel items I want to bring home with me." Ziva thought for a moment wondering the best way to ask Vance to keep it to himself. "Can you not mention anything to anyone yet, I will get word to Tony in my own way."

"Of course not Miss David, I will email you your flight information, I hope we will see you soon?"

Yes Director in a couple of weeks."

"Until then Ziva, Shalom." Vance said disconnecting the call. Ziva grabbed her tablet and went to the terrace to eat her lunch and probably email Tony, two emails in one month it was normally only 1 email a month and maybe a brief five minute phone call. She began to eat and opened her email account she stared blankly at the screen not knowing what to say because she wanted her return to be a complete surprise, what she hoped would be a good surprise.

_Tony-_

_I am sending you another package, it should arrive in Washington DC from Tel Aviv no later than March 3. I have returned to Israel I am on the last arm (or is it leg) of my journey, I hope to see you soon._

_XOXO,_

_Sophie_

Ziva took a moment to reread the words she had written realizing that the first time in almost six months she had told Tony she would see him soon. She gave herself two weeks to finish all she needed in Israel before she left her homeland to travel home to her new family and hopefully to be with the man she loved.

Forty eight hours later Ziva finds herself sitting in first class on a direct flight from Hong Kong to Tel Aviv, the director had spared no expense in her travel plans. She settled in her seat with her magazines and her gummi bears and spent the ten hour flight between reading her magazine and dozing, which was easy seeing she had the whole row of seats to herself. Landing in Tel Aviv at just past 0500 she was glad that Director Vance had told her that Orli would have someone meet her at the airport to bring her to Mossad Headquarters. Still traveling under her alias she made her way through customs checking security for her pocket knife and small handgun she still had federal clearance to carry. She exits the airport looking for someone familiar and she sees red when she notices Adam Eshel leaning on the black BMW SUV.

"Shalom Ziva." Adam said pushing off the SUV to give Ziva an awkward one arm hug.

"Shalom Officer Eshel." Ziva replied politely she was still very angry with him over the events that had happened at her father's funeral.

"I am no longer an officer Ziva I am now head of Director Elbaz's security." Adam said with a slight smile. "But what happened to calling me Adam?"

"That night Captain Eshel was a mistake, it almost cost me my life!" Ziva hissed at him her voice hard and angry.

"Your life Ziva or do you mean Agent DiNozzo?" the smirk was evident on Adam's face as was the sarcasm in his voice.

"You will leave Tony out of this he is no concern of yours nor am I!" Ziva said turning her back to him towards the SUV. "Can we go now Director Elbaz is expecting me."

Adam nodded his head opening the back door for her luggage, Ziva surprises him when she gets in the back seat instead of the front. They drove in silence all the way to the Mossad building Ziva sleeping laying against her luggage the past forty eight hours finally catching up to her. Ziva woke up to Adam saying her name from the front seat as they pulled into the parking lot Director Elbaz was waiting at the door. She opened the door for Ziva when Adam came to a complete stop she ushered her out the vehicle telling Adam to grab her luggage.

"Come Ziva, today you rest tonight we will begin going over the documents from your father's estate." Orli said leading Ziva towards the upstairs guest quarters Orli left Ziva alone as she shut the door behind her Ziva did nothing more than remove her boots and socks before she collapsed across the bed falling fast asleep.

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters finally got it ready good news is next one is almost written!**

**Next chapter will be a two week time jump to Ziva going back to DC, if things are confusing now hopefully they'll be cleared up soon. ~AJ**


	4. Friday 28 February 2014

**I still don't own NCIS.**

_Friday_

_28 February 2014_

_1930_

_Apartment of Anthony DiNozzo _

Tony let a deep groan as he dropped back on his couch with a beer he flipped the television on and found a movie it have been a long week, hell it had really been a long five months every since he had left Ziva on the Tarmac in Tel Aviv. He couldn't believe after eight years that was how it ended with long weekend he had always assumed that if they ever crossed that line that it would last. It was Christmas before he could finally admit it to himself and to Gibbs that even though they only had three days together he was insanely in love with her if he would tell himself the truth he had been for a while now. His only regret was that he never told her, she had told him he was loved was that her roundabout way of saying, hey guess what I love you? Berlin he knew that had been a major turning point in their relationship for that one dance that night they had dropped their walls and had just allowed themselves to feel, he found himself wondering what would have happened had they not been in the accident. All he knew now was he just wanted her to come home an email every month or so was not helping anymore, she was all over the world exploring and healing and he was changing in DC. His men's group was a good idea he was meeting people and dealing with the separation, he knew she would be back the email he got the first month after they had parted confirmed that to him. It had never been a question of if for him it had always been when but her email just two weeks ago said she was on the final leg of her journey she would see him soon hopefully that meant that she would soon be coming home hopefully home to him.

It was coming closer to eight o'clock when the buzzer to his door buzzed, Tony stood from the couch and walked towards the door. He pressed the intercom button. "Yea?"

"I have several packages for an Anthony DiNozzo."

"How many is several?" Tony asked glancing around just wonder what exactly Ziva had sent him.

"Seven Mr. DiNozzo and one of them is rather large."

Bring 'em up." Tony said buzzing the door open. He moved to the dining room moving two of the chairs to make room for Ziva's packages hearing the knock on the door Tony made his way back to the living room and opened the door. The UPS delivery man stood with a dolly of four packages, Tony pointed him to the corner of the dining room after checking the return address which was indeed Tel Aviv, Israel.

"Two more trips Mr. DiNozzo." The UPS guy said as he left through the door. Tony waited by his door opening it again at the knock to the delivery man, the largest package was almost as wide as it was tall, about six and a half feet tall and five foot wide Tony had no idea what Ziva had sent.

"Just put it them with the rest I'll get my wallet I think you deserve a tip for this." Tony said glancing at the packages that took up half of his dining room. He went to the bedroom where he knew his was wallet was and searched through the bills, nothing smaller than a ten. He walked back to the dining room and the delivery man was no longer standing there, he noticed the front door open and walked towards it.

"I don't have anything smaller than…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the woman before him. "Ziva?" Tony stared at her standing there in his doorway after so long where the delivery man had gone he had no idea his gaze was firmly fixed on Ziva it had been so long since her had seen her that his eyes moved hungrily all over her face and body as if he seeing her for the first time again.

"Hello Tony. May I come in?" Ziva asked. She smiled and Tony seemed to snap from his daze and rushed forward pulling her into his arms and into his apartment. He slammed the door with his foot pulling her even tighter against his chest Ziva dropped the carry on and her bag and returned his embrace burying her face in his chest inhaling the familiar scent that was just Tony.

"Why are you here Ziva?" Tony asked mumbling against her hair.

"I can't live without you any longer I hope I don't have to. Can I come home to you Tony or am I too late?" she mumbled against his chest afraid to look him in the eye.

"I told you six months ago in Israel there was no expiration date with us Ziva I love you, and yes before you ask I understood what you were trying to tell me that night." He said pulling from her looking in her eyes he saw his own love reflected back. He kissed he softly pulling back to look her in the eyes once more. "Just tell me you didn't hook up with Adam again so I can kiss you please."

"I did not hook up with Adam Tony I love you too much to do that to you again."

"Ziva." He said softly and brought his mouth to her softly but with a passion. It had been to long since they had kissed or seen each other that the passion between them flared, her arms looped around his neck while his hands buried themselves in her hair bringing her closer. They pulled away air becoming an issue and he rested his forehead against hers.

"We have much to talk about Tony." Ziva said raising her head again.

_**I am so sorry for the long gap between postings I had a major case of writers block~~AJ**_


	5. Saturday 1 March 2014

**No, I didn't buy NCIS while I was away, I still don't own it.**

_Saturday_

_1 March 2014_

_0800_

_Apartment of Tony DiNozzo_

Tony woke the next morning his arms full of Ziva, she was wrapped tightly around him her hair was spread across his chest, he eased out of Ziva's arms causing her to whimper and roll on her side clutching his pillow to her chest. Garbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he grabbed his go bag and made his way to the hall bath, showering quickly he shaved and brushed his teeth before going to the kitchen to see about breakfast. He found food in his refrigerator but when opening the cabinet he didn't find any coffee or tea, there was no juice in the fridge either. Tony grabbed a piece of paper from his printer and scribbled a note for Ziva. _**Gone for coffee back soon-T **_he pinned the note on his bedroom door and pocketed his car keys and cellphone, he walked out the door to his car he got inside the car and pulled the phone from his pocket. He had made a decision last night while watching Ziva sleep curled into him and it was time now to put that decision into action, looking at his cell phone he dialed the one number he almost rarely called.

"This is Vance." Tony heard from the phone after a few rings.

"Director it's Agent DiNozzo, I'm sorry to bother you so early on a Saturday morning."

"That's alright DiNozzo what can I do for you?"

"Well I have some vacation time saved up and was wondering if I could cash some in?"

"How much time are we talking about here DiNozzo?"

"A week if it's no trouble."

"I take it Miss David is back, take the time DiNozzo I'll inform Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you Director and Ziva returned last night, she told me what you did for her. Thank you Director for keeping her safe."

Laughter was heard on Tony's end of the phone. "Trust me DiNozzo it wasn't easy."

Tony laughed in response. "Trust me Director I know how stubborn Ziva is."

"I bet you do DiNozzo. Enjoy your week and give my best to Miss David, and have her call me next week sometime."

"Of course Sir." Thanking director Vance one last time Tony hung up the phone and drove the three miles to the closest Starbucks. He ordered drinks for himself and Ziva making mental note to go grocery shopping this afternoon. Tony was not surprised to find Ziva awake and cooking breakfast when he returned to his apartment, the sight of her at the stove in his t-shirt and her yoga pants warmed him from the inside making it finally seem like things could go the right way for once.

"Good morning Tony, I hope you do not mind that I cooked?" Ziva asked turning towards him with a warm smile.

"Not at all Ziva I kinda figured you would." Tony said sitting her tea on the table and pulling her into a hug.

"What should we do today?" Ziva asked returning to the stove.

"Grocery shopping for one and two I think we need to talk, you told me where you where and why last night but there is still many things left unsaid that need to be said."

"Fine, I will cook us dinner and we will talk." Ziva said her voice shaky, she knew the questions that were going to come tonight and she wasn't sure she was prepared for what the answers to those questions would bring. Was she ready to give herself completely to Tony body, heart and soul?

The questions swirled in Ziva's mind all day, was she ready to put it all behind her and face her future, did she want this future, there was no doubt that Tony was the one she was meant to be with but was it the right time? She managed all day without Tony noticing that she was having a mental debate with herself, around 1700 she excused herself from their James Bond marathon to take a shower and prepare dinner. By the time she placed the pasta salad and the buttered bread on the table she knew what she wanted and she was going to do whatever it took to get it. She finished setting the table by adding the roast beef, steamed vegetables, and their glasses for wine and water. She called Tony from the living room as she sat the water pitcher and wine bottle on the table, she took her apron off and shook her hair loose before she lit the single candle in the center of the table. Tony stopped as he walked into his dining room and found dinner set out with candles, wine, and a beautiful woman in a pale blue summer dress.

"Well this is unexpected." Tony said as Ziva gestured to the chair, he moved around the table quickly pulling her chair out for her and letting her sit before he went and took his own seat. He poured the wine in both their glasses before looking up at Ziva. Raising his glass with a smile he said. "To new beginnings."

Ziva smiled back at him a slight blush staining her cheeks. "New beginnings." She said softly raising her glass back to him.

They ate dinner in light conversation neither wanting to ruin the moment with any heavy talk, but by the time she was serving him the chocolate mousse she had prepare for dessert the air was thick with tension. The room had gone silent as the pair finished their dessert, after laying the spoon in the empty bowl Tony grabbed the wine bottle and their glasses he held his hand out to Ziva who took it and allowed him to lead her through to the living room where they both took opposite ends of the sofa. Neither knew where to start such a conversation, Tony decided to just rip off the band aid and jump right in.

"Why did you come back Ziva?" Tony asked softly.

"Because I do not belong in Israel anymore Tony, my family is all gone from there. Everyone I have is here, I cannot live without any of you." Ziva replied.

"And you came to me why not Gibbs or Abby? I don't understand Zi." Tony said shaking his head.

"I came home for you Tony." Ziva said looking down to avoid his searching eyes.

"Look at me Ziva." Tony said scooting closer to her she looked up and into his eyes, he had always said that her eyes didn't shut up and it was even more true now there was fear, sadness and even a tiny bit of love as she looked at him. "How do you want me Ziva, I don't understand what do you expect."

Ziva shook her head looking away from him again. "I do not know Tony."

"Answer me honestly please, do you want me like before as your best friend or do you want me like you had me in Israel as your lover?"

"Tony. I love you I do but are we ready to take this step? Because if we do we cannot go back."

"Eight years we've danced around each other, got jealous of each other's lovers. Don't we owe it to ourselves and each other Zi to at least try?"

The smile he received in answer was all he needed before he closed the gap and pulled her into his arms, Ziva buried her face in his chest only for a moment before pulling back to look at him. "If we do not work promise me Tony we will still be friends."

"Always Ziva."

The doors of conversation had been opened now that they had established they were going to try and be together, they cuddled together on the couch and talked about all the things they had avoided over the years, she talked more about her travels and Tony told her of some of the cases he had worked while she had been away. Lingering looks and soft touches soon led way to soft kisses and gentle caresses, when the touches got bold and the kisses long and passionate Tony stood and held his hand to her once more taking his hand she allowed him to led her to his bedroom where they would spend the night and much of the next day lost in each other.

_There is no excuse for my summer long absence! It was a long horrible summer!_

_Only about two or three chapters left, but I've been fooling with the idea of doing an AU after season 3 but I'm not sure yet-AJ_


	6. Monday Morning 3 March 2014

I do not own NCIS

_Monday 3 March 2014_

_0610_

_Apartment of Anthony DiNozzo_

Ziva untangled herself from Tony 20 minutes before she knew the alarm was due to go off and slipped from his bed, she picked up his shirt from the night before and slipped it on over her panties. She quickly took care of her normal bathroom routine and set off to the kitchen, she was making Tony breakfast before work. She had just plated his eggs and bacon when she heard him stumbling around his bedroom muttering to himself she was sitting his coffee and juice on the table when he stumbled through the door wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Will you please explain why I am up at 0630?" Tony asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Work in an hour yes?" Ziva asked.

"Damn it I forgot to tell you!" Tony said.

"Tell me what?"

"I took the week off I called Vance Saturday morning." Tony said.

"Then I am sorry I woke you up." Ziva said.

"Don't be we can spent the day together, so breakfast?"

Ziva took her seat and the two of them enjoyed their breakfast as Ziva was clearing the table Tony snuck behind her wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. "So shower now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Just a shower." Ziva told him.

They took a quick shower together Tony actually keeping his hands to himself. Ziva just putting her panties and Tony's shirt on and Tony slipping into his sweat pants they settled cuddled on the couch talking softly back and forth, Ziva telling Tony she had an apartment to look at later that day, stating they were going to date rather than jump straight into a relationship. Tony tried arguing that they already knew they loved each other so why did they have to date, why couldn't she just live with him. Ziva kissed him to silence him before pulling back to tell him he had to learn to trust her again to trust that she wasn't going to leave him. She asked for six months, she wanted them both to be sure to know they would last. Tony still wanted to argue with her although all her reasons were true he did need to learn to trust her with his heart rather than his life, it was two different forms of trust and he had always kept his heart well hidden. Tony opened his mouth to agree to her terms but she kissed him to silence again. He pulled from her breathless but not releasing his hold on her. "I'll give you six months Ziva after that we decide all or nothing, no more in between."

Ziva kissed him and pulled back abruptly. "Agreed." She said before she pulled him back to her kissing him deeply allowing him to turn them so she was laying on her back Tony above her kissing her fiercely. The knock on the door startled them both causing Tony to pull back abruptly falling off the couch he let out a yelp of pain when his elbow hit the coffee table knocking it over. Ziva couldn't help the laughter that escaped her mouth. She pointed to the bedroom before gesturing to the tent in his sweat pants. "Go take care of that and I will get the door." She waited until she heard his bedroom door shut before walking to the door. She looked in the peep hole and saw the petite blonde. She sighed and opened the door.

"Yes may I help you?" Ziva asked trying not to laugh at the stream of cuss words she could still hear coming from Tony's bedroom. The blonde was about to open her mouth to answer when Ziva heard the sharp intake of breathe, she looked around the blonde into the eyes of her old coworker.

"Ziva?!" McGee asked in shock of seeing her there in Tony's door wearing nothing but one of Tony's dress shirts.

"McGee!" She was just as surprised as he was but what surprised her even more was when he rushed forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you Ziva, we all have." He told her softly as he pulled from their embrace.

Standing off to the side watching the reunion Bishop had already came to the realization that this was their old team mate, Ziva David.

"Ziva this is Bishop our newest Probie. Ellie Bishop Ziva David former teammate." McGee introduced the two and they assessed each other, Bishop could tell this woman was not someone you messed with, she vowed to herself to never find out what happens to those dumb enough to piss her off.

"Come in and I will get Tony." Ziva said stepping into the apartment leaving Tim and Bishop in the living room and going to the bedroom. She found Tony in the process of pulling a t-shirt over his head. "It's McGee and Bishop."

"What why?" Tony asked as Ziva slipped into a pair of yoga pants and one of his OSU shirts.

"I do not know I did not ask." Ziva said as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail before she followed Tony into the living room.

"McGoo, what's up?" Tony asked as he walked in the room Ziva following close behind him.

"We got a case, body in Anacostia Park." McGee said.

"And I'm off this week." Tony said confused. "Hang on I'll call Gibbs."

Tony walked into his bedroom to make his call leaving Ziva with McGee and Bishop, McGee studied Ziva for only a moment but she looked more settled at peace almost she didn't look like she was on constant guard anymore always ready for the next attack.

"What brought you back to DC, Tony said you weren't coming home." McGee asked not that he wasn't glad to see Ziva but there were so many questions.

"It is a long story McGee but it comes down to DC having something I cannot live without and I do not wish to try anymore." Ziva replied knowing McGee would pick up that yes she was home for Tony.

"He was a mess without you Ziva." McGee said softly. "We'll get lunch later this week and you can tell me all about where you were if you want."

"Yes Tim you deserve to know why I left and where I was." Ziva replied.

Tony came back in the room. "Everything's cleared up Vance forgot to call Gibbs, and Gibbs said pick up Dorneget on your way back through."

"Alright what am I supposed to tell Abby?" McGee asked

"Do not tell them I am here McGee please, I do not wanting them finding out from anyone except Tony or myself." Ziva pleaded with McGee she was nervous about their reaction, McGee thought she might have a right to be with Abby.

"We'll be at the bar tonight for Palmer's birthday McGee so just keep quiet for one day, you too Bishop please. This is something that needs to come from Ziva herself and not someone else, tell Abby Senior called and I went to visit him, his new fiancée, and her daughter. Family bonding time, tell her Linda insisted than tonight I'll take the head slap for lying to her." Tony said.

"Alright DiNozzo, Bishop we need to go." McGee said.

Watching as Tony stood and walked them to the door Ziva waited until he was back in the room before she asked. "The bar tonight? Tony what if I am not ready to see anyone yet?"

"Too late for that Zi the second Probie saw you. You know McGossip can't keep a secret from Abby for too long and Gibbs hell he already knows something's up." Tony said.

"You are right Tony I am just nervous. The only way I go is if we spend the afternoon apartment hunting." Ziva replied.

"Fine." Tony said. They stood together and made it back to the bedroom both of them changing into jeans and t-shirts, Ziva added a loose white sweater before slipping into her boots and Tony put on an OSU hoodie and a pair of worn Nikes. They spent the morning combing through Dc and surrounding areas looking for the right apartment they ended up finding it hours later two blocks from Tony's. Two bedrooms and one bathroom on the ground floor with a small yard. The landlady agreed to let Ziva sign a six month lease and on the condition that she could move in as soon as tomorrow.


	7. Monday Night 3 March 2014

I do not own NCIS.! I took the name of the bar from an episode of Golden Girls, so I don't own that either!

_Monday 3 March 2014_

_1938 _

_Rusty Anchor_

_Washington DC_

Ziva pulled Tony to a stop just before they rounded the corner to the bar where the team was sitting celebrating Jimmy's birthday. She tugged on his arm getting him to stop.

"What Ziva we are already late." Tony said stopping and joining her as she was leaning against the wall.

"They know you are bringing me, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Not you personally a date and I told you I texted Palmer Brenna, Delilah, and Ellie's husband are here too he said it's fine the more the merrier." Tony said he stepped from the wall and grabbed her hand again he pulled slightly but Ziva still did not budge. "What Zi what's really wrong?"

"Are they mad at me? Abby, Ducky…..Gibbs?" Ziva said looking down studying the sidewalk, she never once thought of how the team must be feeling she was just happy to be home but she had not once called Abby or Ducky she had never told them goodbye.

"They miss you Zi, I don't know if they are mad the only one I've talked to you about has been Ducky, who understands the others won't mention you in front of me." Tony said he moved closer to Ziva standing face to face with her, he titled her chin up and looked into her eyes. "It will be alright remember you came home to me this time I didn't go half way around the world for you, you came from half way around the world for me."

"But will they see it that way Tony? Ducky I'm sure will understand maybe even Gibbs too, but I do not know what Abby will say to me. I am scared Tony, maybe you should go without me." Ziva looked down ashamed to admit to Tony she was terrified of what her former team would say, she thought they would reject her.

"Wait right here I'll be back." Tony said dropping a kiss on the top of her head before disappearing around the corner. Tony walked into the dimly lit bar looking around for the team and spotted them in the far back corner two chair remained empty he walked to them stopping just short of the table.

"Tony!" Abby squealed and Tony could tell she already had a few drinks in her. "I thought Jimmy said you were bringing a date?"

"Yea about that, Boss can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Tony asked. Gibbs didn't answer Tony just stood and begin to walk towards the door. "Be right back." Tony said to the rest of the team following Gibbs to the door. He stopped his boss just outside the door.

"Look this is gonna shock the hell out of you Boss but remember I didn't go anywhere." Tony said as he walked around the corner Gibbs following him knowing who was waiting from them. Gibbs suspicions were confirmed when he walked around the corner and saw Ziva Tony whispering to her, Gibbs just watched as she nodded her head at Tony, Tony smiled and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "Go easy on her Boss she's flipping out." Tony told Gibbs as he walked back around the corner to the bar.

Gibbs studied Ziva for a moment looking at her seeing Tony was correct, she was flipping out. "Hey Ziver come here." He said opening his arms to her, she smiled and rushed into his embrace. "We've missed you kid, but I understand why you had to do what you did."

"It was not my idea." Ziva muttered into Gibbs jacket.

"What's that mean?" Gibb asked as Ziva pulled away from him she went back to her spot leaning against the wall.

"Vance, he sent me into hiding..." Ziva started and told Gibbs the story she had told Tony Friday night. "…and Vance called me a little over two weeks ago while I was in Hong Kong and told me it was alright for me to come home, I returned to Tel Aviv and finished closing my fathers' estate and packed up things and took a flight out, I arrived Friday night. Tony and I took all of Friday night and most of Saturday sorting us out where we wanted to be now."

"And what have you decided?" Gibbs asked curiously he had always wondered about the two of them.

"We are going to try. I have found an apartment I signed a six month lease this morning we will decide at the end of the six months what happens next, if I will sign another lease or if we will be moving in together." Ziva replied.

"But you already know don't you?" Gibbs asked gazing intently at her.

"There is no one else out there for me Gibbs, Tony is it. He just needs to realize that I am not leaving him again that I am home."

"He will and I don't think it will take him six months. Are you coming back to work?"

"Vance offered me the lead desk in International Affairs but I do not know if I will take it, I do not want to be a field agent anymore that part of my life is behind me."

Before Gibbs could tell Ziva his opinion of her taking the IA desk his cell rang, caller id reading DiNozzo. "Yea Gibbs."

"Boss everything good out there, about ready to come in?" Tony sounded anxious, worried almost.

"Yea DiNozzo come meet us, we're good." Gibbs said he turned and hugged Ziva tightly again. "Keep him happy David." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead as Tony rounded the corner. Tony nodded at Gibbs and went to Ziva Gibbs walked around the corner when he saw Tony lean and whisper to her. They joined him a few minutes later their hands clasped tightly together, Ziva gave him a nervous smile and he opened the door to the bar. It was silent for a moment before they heard a squeal and Ziva braced herself against Tony hoping to survive the blow that was coming. Abby hit her at full force and would have knocked them both to the ground if Tony hadn't placed his hand on Ziva's back.

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! When did you get back? Are you home to stay? Where are you staying? Are you and Tony together now?" Abby fired question after question at Ziva causing her to smile and pull a stunned Abby in a hug.

"I missed you Abby." Ziva said as she pulled from Abby. "Let me go see everyone else and then I will answer your questions."

Ziva walked to where Ducky, Palmer and McGee were all waiting Ducky already standing. He smiled warmly at her. "Welcome home my dear." He embraced her softly before releasing her. Palmer hugged her awkwardly and Breena greeted her with a warm smile and a tight hug. "WE have to catch up Ziva." Breena whispered to her when she pulled away looking pointedly at Tony causing Ziva to laugh and agree to lunch later in the week.

"Ellie and Tim it is good to see you both again too." Ziva said causing the three of them to smile remembering the morning. She was introduced to McGee's girlfriend Delilah and Ellie's husband Jake. She took the seat and the drink that Tony offered her she smiled in thanks causing him to grin, he took his seat next to her and squeezed her hand under the table in support.

"I will answer your questions now Abby just not all at once." Ziva said after they had caught her up on their lives.

"When did you get here and are you staying?" Abby asked.

"I got here Friday night." Ziva began as she told her story of her hiding and Vance and his involvement, she told them all how sorry she was for not saying goodbye.

"And you and Anthony?" Ducky asked nodding at their joined hand laying in Tony's lap.

"We are going to try to be more Ducky, although there is plenty we have to work out." Ziva said causing herself and Tony to blush. Abby squealed bouncing in the booth.

"Ha I told you Timmy!" Abby said as she held her hand to McGee. "It was 100 dollars I believe?"

"Yeah I know." McGee said plucking a 100 dollar bill from his wallet, he noticed Ziva glaring at him. "We made that bet nine years ago Ziva, I didn't think it was gonna happen." McGee told her causing Tony to snicker beside him.

"I told you Timmy its fate." Abby said smugly. "Next rounds on me!" she waved the hundred dollar bill from McGee in the air.

They spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying each other's company, Ducky and Gibbs left first Breena and Jimmy left soon after Breena having an early morning doctor's appointment the rest of the group closed down the bar.

_**Only the Epilogue left**_


	8. Epilouge

_I Still don't own NCIS_

**_Saturday _**

**_06 September 2014_**

**_Waldorf Astoria _**

**_New York, New York_**

Ziva laughed as Tony once again spun her around the floor, of all the places she thought she would be this was not one of them, Senior's wedding they knew he was engaged but Tony had told her it wasn't the first time he had been engaged. But even she could see how in love with Linda Anthony was, he looked at Linda the way she often caught Tony looking at her the look of pure love it was evident in the way their eyes took on a sparkle and the way their smiles were more genuine and less charming.

"What are you smiling about?" Tony asked pulling Ziva closer to him.

"Your father looks happy Tony." Ziva replied.

"He does and I hope he's found his happy ending."

"What about you Tony, have you found your happy ending?" Ziva asked softly she was almost scared of his answer for two days ago marked six months home for her, they hadn't talked about it and the fact that she was hiding a big secret from him a secret only she and one other knew.

"I've known for a while I've found my happy beginning it's not the end Ziva." He pulled her closer wondering about the ring he had tucked in his pocket. "Want to go explore the garden?" Tony asked gesturing towards the patio doors.

Ziva still stunned by Tony's honesty nodded her head accepting his arm as he led her towards the patio door. She didn't notice Senior catch Tony's eye but he did and nodded softly so Ziva didn't see Senior's returning grin gave Tony the message that he did see, and wished him luck. They walked through the large garden that surrounded the hotel their hands clasped as they admired the fall colors and flowers. Tony thought back over the past six months they had dated, they went to the movies out to dinner, long walks through the city and the state parks, they had even took a three day weekend and drove to New York City. They spent the first night watching a Broadway show, The Lion King, The second day they went to Coney Island, Tony showing Ziva what his summers were like growing up near New York City. Gibbs had been right that night when he told Ziva it wouldn't take six months for Tony to realize she was there to stay, it was around the three month mark home that Tony knew that Ziva was home to stay she wasn't going anywhere she had settled into running the International Affairs desk with ease her team had taken an instant liking to her. When word had gotten around the office that Ziva was home to stay and that she and Tony were dating hundreds of dollars exchanged hands as people cashed in on their bets, Abby herself having collected more than 400$ not including what she won off McGee. The past six months had been a whirlwind one that Tony would not change for anything he had gotten to know Ziva as she was now although there wasn't much difference she was softer and more open to him and her girl friends, Breena especially. It wasn't always sunshine and daisies there were times where they still fought, but unlike before Ziva didn't harm him in any way when she was pissed at him. She had started taking kickboxing classes with Abby and Bishop working her frustrations out in the ring. Tony was jolted from his thoughts by Ziva squeezing his hand indicating a small secluded bench.

"Can we sit Tony?" Ziva asked gesturing towards the bench Tony nodded his head and sat on the bench Ziva sat beside him.

"Is there a reason for our break or were you just tired from the long walk?" Tony teased.

"There is something I need to discuss with you Tony." Ziva began she turned on the bench so she was facing him. "Will you turn around to me please?"

Tony looked at his girlfriend and noticed she looked nervous. "What's wrong Zi?"

"Nothing is wrong really but there is something. You know we never talked about it but I've been home six months Tony, we were supposed to discuss what happens next at the end of six months." Ziva let out a shaky breath before she continued. "I had my physical done last week and you know they check everything, well I was in a meeting with Gibbs and Vance the other day when the doctor called and he told me" Ziva took a deep shaky breath before saying, "he told me that I was pregnant Tony about five weeks from what I can figure out."

"Really?" Tony asked a smile blooming on his face as he pictured the two of them her swollen with his child. "Now this puts a wrench in my plans, because if I do it you are gonna think it's because you are pregnant but if I don't do it every guy I know will call me a coward." Tony mumbled to himself somewhere during his rant he stood and begin to pace.

"Tony? This is a good thing yes?" Ziva said watching him with a worried look she had just caught the words bigger house maybe with a yard. "Anthony!" Ziva shouted. He stopped pacing and turned towards her so she asked him again. "Is this a good thing?"

"Ah hell yea Ziva! It's great!" Tony stopped pacing in front of her and dropped to his knee he took both of her hands in his looking deep in her eyes, Ziva gasped and her eyes begin to fill with tears as he started to speak. "I don't want you to think that I'm only doing this for the baby, I love you and can't imagine anyone else I want to spend the rest of my life with." Tony paused long enough to reach into his jacket he pulled out a deep blue ring box. "There is a story behind this ring it not only has the stone from your mother's engagement ring but also the stones from my mother's engagement ring, but the real thing that makes it special is the gold is the gold from Gibbs' and Shannon's wedding ring."

"Tony…" Ziva started to speak but Tony put his finger to her lips and wiped the tears that were trickling down her cheeks shaking his head.

"Don't talk yet. You gotta let me get this out." Tony said he wiped at his brow where he had began to sweat. "What I'm trying to do and obviously failing is ask you." He opened the box once again taking the ring into his fingers holding it to her. "Ziva David will you marry me?"

Trying to find her voice as her throat was thick with tears she finally murmured, "Yes," Before she launched herself into his arms kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Whoa there, Zi don't make me drop the ring." Tony said before grabbing her left hand from his neck he kissed her ring finger before he slipped the ring on noting it was a perfect fit.

"How did you do this?" Ziva asked as she looked down at the ring on her finger, it was white gold which she liked better then yellow gold, there were two smaller diamonds paired with sapphires cradling a larger diamond and smaller sapphires and diamonds fitted in the ring.

"Well I asked my dad for my mother's ring and he had no problem giving it to me, he was proud to give it to me that's where the small diamonds and the largest one come from. With your mother's ring I asked Gibbs if he could help me track down your Aunt Nettie when I called and told her who I was and what it was that I wanted she cried, and two days later your mother's ring arrived at NCIS, the sapphires and medium diamonds were your mothers. I didn't ask Gibbs for his rings he gave them to me he said he couldn't imagine anyone else wearing her rings besides his daughters, the gold for this ring and our wedding bands are their rings. He's giving her engagement ring to Abby if she ever gets married." Tony explained.

"It's beautiful." Ziva said before claiming his lips once again in a kiss.

**_Wednesday_**

**_31 December 2014_**

**_2300_**

**_Annapolis MD_**

**_Home of Anthony &amp; Linda DiNozzo_**

Tony stood in the guest bedroom of his Father's and stepmother's home and adjusted the skinny sapphire blue tie of his tuxedo, behind him his best man, and 2 groomsmen fussed over 2 month old Victoria Palmer. He hardly believed that his father had settled so close to him Linda refused to move to NYC and would only travel in the Summer her reasons were she had one grandchild all ready here and another on the way in four months and she wanted to be around to see them grow up and not watch it over a computer screen and Anthony wanting nothing more than to make his wife happy agreed and bought the sprawling twenty-five hundred square foot home.

"Hey Tim you got the rings?" Tony asked his best man. It was a surprise to McGee when Tony asked him to be his best man, Breena and Ziva had gotten so close that she was serving as Ziva's Matron of honor that was why he was sure Palmer would have been asked but Tony surprised him and asked him. He would be walking Breena down the aisle while Palmer walked Abby and Ducky walked with Bishop. That was another surprising friendship, the one between Bishop and Ziva there was tension at first but it soon cleared when Bishop realized that Ziva had no intention of rejoining team Gibbs. Gibbs was of course giving the bride away Along with Ziva's Aunt Nettie. Tony had agreed to a Jewish ceremony as long as Ziva recited the Catholic vows as well so in Jewish customs Senior and his wife would be escorting him down the aisle.

"Yes, they are the same place they were five minutes ago Tony and five minutes before that! Relax man you got this, she loves you love her there are no two people more suited for each other than the two of you, as corny as it is you two complete each other." Tim said trying to reassure the groom. He wondered if Abby and Breena were having the same problems with Ziva.

"I know Tim it's just wow you know? I never thought we'd get here. Me and Ziva getting married having a baby, you yourself living with your girlfriend, Abby dating Burt for three months now, and even Gibbs is kinda seeing someone. It's crazy Tim everything is just falling into place and I'm just wondering when I am going to wake up." Tony admitted to Tim.

"Tell me about it Tony and I live with my fiancée now not my girlfriend we didn't want to take away from you and Ziva but Delilah and I are getting married. We all deserve to be happy and frankly it's about damn time." Tim replied Tony laughed and clapped his hands on Tim's shoulder before turning to the back to the mirror to fix his hair.

**_Master Bedroom_**

**_2315_**

"Ziva, would you sit still!" Breena scolded the nervous bride, she was trying to pin in her veil but it was kind of hard to do when she wouldn't stop moving.

"Sorry, I am nervous and I do not know why!" Ziva admitted. "This is big."

"So is having a baby but you aren't freaking out over that!" Abby exclaimed from where she was doing Bishop's hair.

"Did you all ever expect me and Tony to be here, almost married and having a baby?" Ziva asked the room at large.

"Yea I always figured I'd be standing here one day." Ziva and the girls spun around to see Gibbs waiting in the door. "Nettie and Schmiel Just arrived, I had come to tell you that and couldn't help but over hear your conversation. You and DiNozzo Ziver give me hope, you two managed to find love among all the death and destruction we see every day. You two represent everything we work for I can't think of any two people who deserve their chance at happiness more than you two."

Ziva had never been more thankful for waterproof eyeliner and mascara as her eyes welled with tears she waved Breena away and got to her feet as fast as she could at almost 5 months pregnant. She rushed to Gibbs and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "Thank you Gibbs, I do not know where I would be without you." Ziva whispered to him causing Gibbs' hug to tighten slightly.

"Take care of each other and my grandbaby. I love you kid." Gibbs whispered softly before pulling away and giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "You have about ten minutes before it's time."

Ziva returned to her chair and let Breena fix the veil in her hair and add the sapphire combs her Aunt Nettie had sent from Israel last month, the bridesmaid dress were the exact same color as the stones, the groomsmen and Tony all had matching ties and cummerbunds. She took off the white satin robe she was wearing while Breena and Abby got her dress to help her into, the dress was floor length Grecian style held by thin spaghetti straps crossing one shoulder, the bodice of the dress was scattered with rhinestones and pearls there was a sapphire blue band under her breast, the skirt of the dress fell in flowing layers dropping to the floor with a slight train. Unable to wear the shoes she had originally planned she chose instead to wear a pair of white ballet slippers. Ziva stood and walked to the mirror looking in the glass at her reflection.

"Well?" She asked a little nervous it was obvious she was pregnant but she didn't care.

The girls all crowed around the mirror looking at the bride's reflection. All three women let out identical gasps.

"You are beautiful." Ellie said.

"Tony won't be able to take his eyes off you!" Abby squealed. Ziva smiled and hugged both Abby and Ellie before she turned and raised a questioning eyebrow at her matron of honor.

"Incredible sweetie, Tony is a very lucky man. Now you have something old, new, borrowed and blue?" Breena asked.

"The sapphire combs are old and blue, the necklace is new, and my veil is borrowed." Ziva replied.

"Let's get you married." Breena said hugging Ziva softly trying to not wrinkle her.

"It's time." Abby squealed as the clock struck 2345.

Ziva took a deep breath when the knock came, opening the door to Gibbs and her Aunt Nettie. Nettie gasped and tears came into her eyes as she looked upon her niece. Gibbs had to blink back the tears as he took in the sight of Ziva in her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful Ziver." He said softly to her.

"Are you ready, love?" Nettie asked.

"Yes." Ziva said as Brenna adjusted her veil and hair.

Her bridesmaids and matron of honor begin to walk before her towards the back of the house to the conservatory where the ceremony was to take place.

She watched from the top of the steps as Ellie, Abby and Breena all lined up waiting for the music to change. When the music changed and Ellie met Ducky at the curtains they opened as Abby and Palmer lined up Ziva stepped off the bottom step as Breena and Tim we waiting on their cue. Tim turned and saw Ziva he was in awe, the fact that she was pregnant made her prettier she had a glow around her that Tim had never seen before, she caught his eye and almost blinded him with her smile it was so big and bright he had never seen her look so beautiful. He opened his mouth to speak before he could Breena began to tug him to get him ready for their walk.

Ziva stepped up to the curtain as time slowed she waited for the wedding march to begin. As the curtains opened and the music began to swell she turned to Gibbs and Nettie. "Do not let me fall." She begin to walk towards the arch of pale yellow roses and white lilies where Tony stood waiting he looked unbelievably handsome in the custom tuxedo his hair perfectly styled to give it that messy look. When she met his eyes she was not at all surprised to see the tears that was the moment she knew that this was their forever that nothing could tear them apart again.

**_22 April 2015 _**

**_0215_**

**_Bethesda Medical Plaza_**

**_Bethesda MD_**

The call had come in the middle of the night just like he knew it would, DiNozzo had called at 0130 freaking out that Ziva's water had just broke and they were on their way to the hospital. Gibbs had taken the time to shower and brew a pot of coffee before he had to leave for the hospital. He arrived at the hospital and let DiNozzo know that he was there waiting and would inform the other what was happening when they all started arriving. The first of the group to arrive was Abby, along with her boyfriend of almost 8 months, Burt. Gibbs informed Abby that the last time DiNozzo had updated him Ziva was only 4 centimeters dilated that it could end up being a while. Burt quickly said his goodbye to Gibbs and gave Abby a soft kiss and promising to check in on his lunch break he headed out of the waiting room, he had early shift which started at 0500 and he would get off at 1400. Abby bounced around the waiting room before she texted Tony to let him know she was there, McGee walked in just as Tony appeared in the waiting area.

"Hey." Tony said clearly already exhausted.

"Tony! What's going on? How's Ziva? Can we see her?" Abby fired question after question at Tony.

"ABBY!" Tony said loudly to get her to stop rambling. "Zi's fine they are doing a check and epidural then you all can see her."

"How's she doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Cussing me, but she says she's fine." Tony laughed. "She's not in too much pain, but the doctors want to do the epidural now before it gets too bad. I'm gonna get some coffee, hit the head, and call Dad and Breena, if the doctor comes out Boss can you go back and let her know?"

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement and Tony walked around the corner. Abby was chattering away to McGee and Gibbs was sitting with his coffee glad he had thought to grab the thermos because he didn't envy Tony one bit having to drink the hospital brew. Dr. Milner, Ziva's OB appeared about 10 minutes after Tony left.

"Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Milner said expecting to see Tony waiting but was surprised to find Tony's boss.

"Dr. Milner, is Ziva alright?" Gibbs asked as he joined the doctor in the doorway.

"Oh yes she's fine I was just going to inform Tony that he could rejoin her, she's much calmer now." Dr. Milner said with a laugh. "She was listing to Tony the 18 different ways she could kill him with a paperclip if he ever touched her again."

"Sounds like Ziver." Gibbs laughed. "Can I see her, Tony asked me to let her know that he was making some phone calls."

"Come on back Agent Gibbs I'm sure she will be glad to see you."

Gibbs turned and told Tim and Abby where he was going before he followed Dr. Milner down the hall to Ziva's private room. He knocked on the door before he waited he heard Ziva say a soft enter before he turned the handle to open the door. At nine months pregnant Ziva was almost all belly, she had gained 20 pound during her pregnancy but the doctor assure her that it was a reasonable amount given her normal lean and tone frame. She was relaxed back against the pillows a cup of ice chips in her hand.

"Hey Ziva." Gibbs said as he came in view of her.

"Hi Gibbs, where's Tony?" Ziva asked as she looked behind her former boss.

"Coffee, phone calls, and the head but I'm not sure what order. How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked taking the chair beside the bed.

"Better now, I thought I did not want the epidural but now I am much calmer so I am glad that I did. I had forgotten how much pain pissed me off."

Gibbs laughed remembering. They sat in comfortable silence as until Ziva grabbed Gibbs' hand and held tight as a contraction ripped through her abdomen. She breathed as Gibbs watched the monitor. "Almost Ziver keep breathing," Gibbs encouraged. "3...2...1...and done."

"Thank you Gibbs. " Ziva said relaxing again the bed once again before she picked up her ice chips. She took a moment to catch her breath. "Is anyone else here?"

"Abby and McGee, Duck and Bishop both said they would stop by before work in the morning and Tony is calling Senior and Breena, I called Vance and he said he would see you after work tomorrow." Gibbs told her.

"I should see them now before things progress too far I am already almost at 6." Ziva blushed talking about her dilatation with the man who was like her father.

Gibbs nodded he didn't want to leave Ziva by herself but he didn't know how else to go get Abby and McGee. He pressed the call button on the bed calling the nurse. Before the door could open Ziva experienced another contraction, not as long as before but it was still very strong and now just three minutes apart. When the door really did open it wasn't a nurse but the doctor herself.

"Contractions are closer together and stronger." Dr. Milner said as she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. "Agent Gibbs any last minute visits now is the time I'll stay here with Ziva. Wait about ten minutes before you come back and if you would find Tony and tell him it's getting close."

Gibbs stood and left the room as the nurses got the leg rests in place. He walked in the waiting area and found Abby and McGee playing cards on the floor and Tony was talking on the phone.

"Getting close DiNozzo, any last minute visits should be now." Gibbs said startling Tony.

"Really already?!" Tony shouted. "Dad I got to I'm having a baby!"

Tony sprinted from his chair to the doors Gibbs didn't even have a chance to tell him he was supposed to wait. "We can go back in about 15 minutes, they are checking her again." Gibbs told Abby and McGee before he took a seat in the chair and leaned his head against the wall.

Tony appeared in the door about twenty minutes later and gestured them back towards the room where Ziva was. "How is she Tony?" Abby asked.

"She's getting kind of tired so she's a little moody she's at 8 so we have to make the visit short Doc says it's normal for some women to have a short labor." Tony replied as he opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Hey Zi you up for some visitors?"

They all crowed in the small room and Abby and Ziva began to talk softly while Tim, Tony and Gibbs all stood in the corner and spoke to each other. They stayed for about twenty minutes each taking a turn to talk to Ziva, when Ziva's contractions came closer together they all left the room to the waiting area. After about an hour of waiting Tony came to inform them that Ziva was about ready to push and the next time they saw him he'd be a father. It was close to three hours later and nearing 0700 when a teary eyed Tony appeared in the door a blue bundle of blankets in his arms.

"There is someone here to meet you guys." Tony said not taking his eyes from his son. "This is Anthony Jethro or AJ, born at 0625 weighing 9lbs 4oz and 19 ½ inches long."

Tony handed AJ to his honorary grandfather while Abby tried to smother him with her hug. Gibbs was studying the baby in his arms, Tony's features were evident when you looked at him the crinkly eyes the wide set mouth, the green eyes were a shock because most babies didn't have a permanent eye color until they were close to a year old, there was a small patch of dark brown hair on the top of his head, Ziva's hair and if you looked close enough you would also see Ziva's ears.

"Good Job DiNozzo and I'm honored." Gibbs told Tony as he handed AJ to Abby. Abby cooed over the baby while Tim looked over her shoulder as Abby was pointing out the different feature that came from each parent.

"It was all Ziva she picked the boy name I picked the girl." Tony said with a slight blush not telling Gibbs that the name was partially his idea. He had argued that the only way his son would be named Anthony was if his middle name was different he had not wanted a Anthony the third, he had suggested Jethro and Ziva had told him she had to think before she decided he had not known until AJ was born what name Ziva had choose.

When Tony heard AJ begin to whimper softly he scooped his son from Abby's arms. "I'll take him back to Ziva. You guys want to come see her?"

They all agreed and made their way to Ziva's room she was sitting up talking to the nurse when they entered. The team stood back against the door as the nurse was still asking Ziva questions Tony took AJ and placed him in his mother's arms and sat beside his family on the bed. They didn't stay long with Tony and Ziva after the baby was born all of them were tired and even though they had been up all night they all had to go to work. They all kissed Ziva and hugged her in congratulations before saying goodbye. It wasn't long after they left that Tony sent text messages to Breena, Bishop, and Ducky asking them to wait until later in the afternoon to visit because Ziva had finally fell asleep. As Tony watched the nurse wheel away his son he wondered how his life could get any better, he had a beautiful new son and his wife, the absolute love of his life lay sleeping not 4 feet away. He wasn't crazy enough to think that everything would be perfect now he knew that in his life there would be ups and downs but he also knew that with Ziva, AJ and their family by his side they could make it through anything.

**_It took 1 year and six months for me to complete this story. If you have stuck around with me, thank you! I have other works in progress but I'm not sure if I should wait until they are complete or not to post them. And I know I used the overly used name but I was too lazy to think of another one! –Until next time! AJ_**


End file.
